mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Galaxy Fraulein Yuna
is a series of video games, anime, and other media from Japan. The Japanese title literally translates to "Galaxy Lady Legend Yuna". The main character of the series is ''Kagurazaka Yuna, a somewhat ditzy 16-year old girl. After winning a "Galactic Bishōjo Contest", she becomes "The Savior of Light", a magical girl charged with defending the universe from evil. After becoming the "The Savior of Light", Yuna gains an impressively powerful armored suit. Her greatest strength, however, lies in her ability to befriend anyone, even her enemies. Her group of comrades (which is extensive) is comprised almost exclusively of former opponents. Origins Galaxy Fraulein Yuna originated in 1992 when Red Company, in association with Hudson Soft asked Akitaka Mika to create a video game for the PC Engine Super-CD console. Akitaka Mika was an established artist and mechanical designer, having worked on several Mobile Suit Gundam anime titles, including Zeta Gundam, War in the Pocket, and Stardust Memory. Hudson Soft released Galaxy Fraulein Yuna in Japan in 1992, with Akitaka Mika as character designer and writer. The specific origins of Yuna lie in Akitaka Mika's MS Girls artwork, which were featured in many anime-related magazines during the late 1980s and early 1990s. With "MS" standing for "Mobile Suit", MS Girls was a collection of drawings of pretty girls dressed in Gundam-style powered armor. It is generally acknowledged that his work on Yuna was an evolution of the MS girls artwork. In fact, some of the original drawings in Akitaka Mika's book The World Wide Merchandise Division 2001 of Les MS Girls bear a striking resemblance to characters in the Yuna universe. At the 1998 Anime Expo in Anaheim, California, Akitaka Mika explained that Yuna began when his producer at Red Company asked him to design a shoot-em-up game featuring a character based on his Gundam F91 girl. The shooter ended up evolving instead into a visual novel, although Akitaka Mika would much later develop a title similar to the original Yuna design proposal called Ginga Fukei Densetsu Sapphire. The Yuna series became popular quite quickly. This led to the production of several sequels for various platforms, as well as art books, music, CD Dramas, and two anime Original Video Animation series. Video game releases There are a total of seven Yuna video games, and a few related software releases: *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' for PC Engine Super-CD in 1992. This was the first Yuna work to be released to the public. *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna II: Eternal Princess'' for PC Engine Super-CD in 1995 *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna FX'' for PC FX in 1996 *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Remix'' for Sega Saturn in 1996. This was a re-release of the original 1992 Yuna game, though it had improved graphics and new animation cutscenes added. This game was released in both a normal version and a collector's edition which included special oversized packaging and many omake items. *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 3: Lightning Angel'' for Sega Saturn in 1997 *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 3: Final Edition'' for PlayStation in 1998 . This was a PlayStation a port of Lightning Angel with slightly enhanced graphics and some bonus content. *''Galaxy Fraulein Collection'' for PlayStation Portable in 2008. This was an unenhanced port of the first two Galaxy Fraulein Yuna games, along with Ginga Fukei Densetsu Sapphire, on a single disc. Other than the addition of an image gallery, no enhancements were made from the PC-Engine versions. In addition, two Sega Saturn discs entitled Mika Akitaka Illust. Works volumes 1 and 2 were released in 1996 and 1997 respectively. While these were software for a video game console, they are not true games, but rather collections of artwork, music, and digital omake material. Also released in 1997 were two computer software packages: Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Hybrid Collection and Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Visual Soundtrack. The former was a collection of PC-related omake such as desktop wallpaper, custom cursors, and screensavers. The latter contained a few music clips with slide-show style "videos". All Yuna video games are mainly of the visual novel type. Combat scenes are played out in turn-based role-playing video game style. Yuna 3 incorporates a 3D Isometric view "tactical simulation combat system", transforming the combat into a that of a Tactical RPG. Yuna also makes a cameo appearance in Saturn Bomberman as a secret unlockable character Anime releases There are two Yuna anime series. The first, Galaxy Fraulein Yuna: Siren's Sadness was a 2 episode OVA. It was later translated and released in the west as simply Galaxy Fraulein Yuna. The plot of this anime overlaps with that of the Yuna FX video game. This series is quite lighthearted and is primarily a comedy. The second, Galaxy Fraulein Yuna: The Abyssal Fairy was a 3 episode OVA. It was released in the west as Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Returns or Galaxy Fraulein Yuna: Dawn of the Dark Sisters. This series does not duplicate any of the video game content directly, though chronologically it does takes place sometime after the first OVA but before Yuna 3. This series has a much darker tone than the earlier Yuna works, and while it does contain some comedy it is primarily an action/drama film. CD and music releases Music for the series was written by Takanori Arisawa. There have been many Yuna-related Audio CDs released, including anime and game soundtracks, image albums, and several Drama CDs. As well, in 1997 the Japanese radio station Bunka Housou broadcast a live radio show entitled Galaxy Fraulein Radio. The radio show content was later released on three separate CDs. Characters *'Kagurazaka Yuna' (神楽坂 優奈) Voiced by: (Japanese) Chisa Yokoyama, (English) Cynthia Martinez Yuna is the main character of the series. At first, she was just another normal schoolgirl: a first-year student at Yokohama's Shiraokadai All-Girls' High School, enrolled in class 1-B, commuting from home to school each day via the local train route. Sometime prior to the first game, Yuna and several other girls entered the "Miss Ojousama Contest", an intergalactic beauty pageant, with Yuna herself being chosen as the winner. In doing so, she became an instant celebrity, and began a career as a popular idol singer. One night, the Matrix of Light Elner appeared to Yuna. She introduced herself as part of Yuna's personality (literally translated, "her other self"), and asked her to become the Savior of Light. Yuna then learned a great evil was about to invade the universe, and that Yuna herself had been charged with its protection. Thus began the first of Yuna's intergalactic adventures. Yuna is sometimes a bit clumsy and prone to making silly mistakes, and at first glance, one would think she's a natural airhead. However, she has a very energetic and positive personality that more than makes up for her shortcomings. She isn't very skilled as an idol singer, nor is she quite diligent in her studies and exercise routine, and both her enemies and friends often wonder whether she has any potential talent that has yet to be unlocked. During battle or times of great personal danger, Yuna undergoes a henshin sequence and appears wearing her armored battle suit, the Light Suit. Her Light Suit has a very large array of weaponry to use in her battle against the forces of evil, ranging from a sword and rifle to an incredibly powerful beam cannon called the Matrix Divider (In "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 2: Eternal Princess", it is upgraded to a more powerful version known as the Matrix Divider Plus). Yuna is also a HUGE fan of the TV superheroine Ojousama Kamen Polylina (or Polylina the Masked Maiden), proudly boasting her status as "the #1 fan of the "Polylina-sama Fanclub". This fandom borders on complete obsession, with Yuna even going as far as referring to Polylina as her "one and only". Her heroine is in fact a TV character played by her best friend Lia, but for some reason, Yuna NEVER manages to figure it out. In fact, Yuna's affection for Polylina is a major running joke in the series, with Lia often reacting in some (usually humorous) fashion to Yuna's fangirlish (and somewhat misguided) proclamations of shōjo-ai for her idol. Her friends call her by a variety of nicknames, including "Yuna", "Yuna-rin", and "Yuna-san". Yuna Kagurazaka currently lives with her parents, Naoko & Yuuichiro Kagurazaka, on Earth, in Japan's Yokohama Prefecture. *'Yuri Cube' (ユーリィ・キューブ) Voiced by: (Japanese) Miki Takahashi, (English) Tamara Lo Yuri is an android created by a highly advanced race. She was discovered in some ancient ruins on the moon during the storyline of "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 2: Eternal Princess". Yuri came home with Yuna and lives at her house, and then becomes Yuna's best friend. At some point, she becomes the Kagurazaka family's adopted daughter, making her full name Yuri Cube Kagurazaka. Yuri is best known for her insatiable appetite, which has led some fans to speculate that she may have a black hole for a stomach. Yuri is immensely strong though performing feats of strength depletes her energy reserves, at which point she must eat to regain her strength. Quite humorously, her appetite is also her biggest weakness, as Yuna has been seen bribing Yuri with food on more than one occasion. In combat, Yuri not only uses her super strength, but she uses a weapon called Twin Dragon Fangs that can interchange to Sword mode or Gun mode. Also, she can create reinforced parts for upgrading El-Line to the more powerful El-Line Noi. *'Liavelt von Neuestein' (リーアベルト・フォン・ノイエシュタイン) Voiced by: (Japanese) Yumi Tōma, (English) Toni Navarre Lia was the leader of The 13 Frauleins of Darkness, the 13 servants of the Queen of Darkness. She was defeated by Yuna in the first video game. Since her defeat, she has become one of Yuna's closest friends and a powerful ally. Her alter-ego is Lia the Phoenix. Lia is also Polylina the Masked Maiden, a mask wearing, crime-fighting superheroine with her own TV show. For some reason, Yuna never figures out that her friend Lia is also her beloved Polylina. Lia (and Polylina) has a robotic pet cat named Milky, who can transform into various weapons. *'Misaki Ichijouin' (一条院ミサキ) Voiced by: (Japanese) Satomi Kōrogi, (English) Laura Chapman Misaki's debut appearance is at the PC-FX game Galaxy Fraulein Yuna FX: Selene of Sadness and Galaxy Fraulein Yuna OVA: Siren's Sadness. As an intelligence officer of the Galaxy Alliance under the codename: Selene (or Saline in ADV Films' translation) she disguises as a mysterious transfer student in Shiraokadai HS All-Girls' High School to investigate claimed charges that Yuna is trying to take over the galaxy. Later, thanks to Fraulein D's plot, she wrongfully accused Yuna for terrorizing the city and arrested her. Before Yuna's execution, she listened to positive testimonials of Yuna's friends, which caused her to realize that Yuna is truly innocent. In the nick of time, she prevented the execution, foiled Fraulein D's plan and entered into Yuna's circle of friends. Unlike others who receive their armored suits from outside sources Misaki's armored suit is standard issue to the Galaxy Alliance. She specializes in long-range combat with her Linear Railgun, has access to secret files of the Galaxy Alliance for intelligence gathering and has the ability to teleport, one of the only characters other than Lia that can perform such a feat. *'Princess Mirage' (プリンセス・ミラージュ) Voiced by: (Japanese) Yūko Mizutani, (English) Susan Magnuson and Christine Auten Her real name is "Culture Computer No.3". She first appears in Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 2: Eternal Princess as a captain of an extremely powerful battleship, the titular "Eternal Princess". Scattered throughout the galaxy, hidden beacons are placed throughout every planet left eons ago, which monitors the level of conflict in the area. Whenever there is a strong level of conflict, such as interplanetary warfare, the beacon signals the Eternal Princess to go and stop the wars from reaching galactic scale by destroying the planets that are involved with its main cannon. When Yuna and Erika engaged into a cat-fight, they happen to be close to the beacon which signals the Eternal Princess to come and destroy Earth. Luckily, with the help of Yuri, Yuna managed to stop Earth's destruction and gained Princess Mirage's friendship. Now Princess Mirage orbits around Earth watching over Yuna, and giving the often-oversleeping Yuna her daily "morning alarm" (which usually provokes a rather humorous reaction from the rudely-awakened Yuna). Princess Mirage is designed by Kōsuke Fujishima, hence the strong resemblance to Belldandy from Oh! My Goddess. Matrix of Light :They are Yuna's first allies, as her main task in the first game was to find Erina, Jina and Marina. Together they can combine into a giant robot called El-Line to fight against the never ending Battle of Light vs Dark. *'Elner' (エルナー) Voiced by: (Japanese) Yuriko Yamamoto, (English) Carol Matthews Known as "Elner of Wisdom" and sporting a fairy-like appearance, she is the one who brought Yuna into her responsibility as the Savior of Light. In the first game, she guides Yuna in searching for the Matrix of Light: Erina, Jina & Marina to assist her fight against the Queen of Darkness. Elner possesses powerful sensory equipment for information gathering even detecting evil energy, and is shown in the first OVA to have telepathic powers. She also creates Yuna's Light Suit, since Yuna cannot transform herself, and usually she is a constant adviser to Yuna always reminding her to get her act together as the Savior of Light. *'Erina' (エリナ) Voiced by: (Japanese) Junko Hagimori, (English) Junie Hoang Known as "Erina of the Sky", she has the ability to fly. Erina has a snobbish personality, and can combine with Yuna's Light Suit to form an aerial flight armor that allows Yuna to reach in high places. She was sealed in a black hole before Yuna found her. *'Jina' (ジーナ) Voiced by: (Japanese) Naoko Nakamura, (English) Katrine Pine Known as "Jina of the Land", she has a quiet and somewhat lazy personality. When combined with Yuna's Light Suit, it granted her the ability to move the ground at high speed and provides heavy firepower. She is the first Matrix of Light Yuna found in a deserted planet. *'Marina' (マリナ) Voiced by: (Japanese) Suzuki Saori, (English) Cher MacDonald Known as "Marina of the Sea", she has a bubbly yet sensitive personality. Combining with Yuna's Light Suit enables Yuna, who surprisingly cannot swim, to travel underwater and fight aquatic enemies. Yuna found Marina in a dense mangrove forest on a swamp planet. *'El-Line' (エル・ライン) A 21 Meter Matrix Figure(Giant Robot) upon fusion of Elner, Erina, Jina and Marina. Long ago, it was defeated during the battle against the Queen of Darkness and its parts were scattered and sealed. As Yuna is the Savior of Light, an important element of forming El-Line, found Erina, Jina and Marina thus unlocking its ancient power and defeat the Queen of Darkness. With Yuri, she can create reinforced parts to form the more powerful El-Line Noi. References External links *Yuna game page: final *Galaxy Fraulein collection page * Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Red Entertainment games Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs ja:銀河お嬢様伝説ユナ tl:Galaxy Fraulein Yuna